Visions of Normalcy
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Sometimes Hermione just wants to be normal. HBP spoilers


**Visions of Normalcy **

Spoilers- HBP  
Disclaimer- they don't belong to me, I just use for my own amusement.  
xxx

"I think I see a cave!'

Hermione sighed in relief. Two hours of traipsing around a mountain range does not a happy person make. Not that the boys seemed to mind. Hair was plastered to their heads and the rain was coming down so fast that even spells couldn't keep Harry's glasses from being covered in droplets. The boys just looked wet. Hermione felt like a drowned rat and she was sure she looked like one too.

Harry ran ahead. Hermione winced every time his foot slipped on the wet, rocky track.

"Yep, it's definitely a cave!"

"Oh thank Merlin." Hermione gave a heartfelt sigh.

"What? You mean you're not having fun?" Ron asked with a knowing smirk.

Hermione grabbed a chunk of sodden hair and pushed it irritably over her shoulder. "We're all going to get sick," she grumbled. "Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," Ron said easily.

"Are you two coming or what?"

xxxxx

Hermione blew on her cupped hands and rubbed them briskly together before holding them in front of the roaring fire. A quick drying spell has taken care of their wet clothing and hair and the fire Harry started was doing its best to warm the cave. It took the chill of the air, but it wasn't exactly what she would call cozy. Typically, Harry and Ron were oblivious to it.

After getting dry Ron had organized a quick meal while Harry and Hermione set about fixing the camp up. Harry transfigured a few rocks into cots and set out the sleeping bags onto them and Hermione set up several layers of complex security charms. Then, full, physically exhausted, dry and warm, the boys climbed into their sleeping bags and immediately fell asleep. That left Hermione with the first watch.

Hermione scrunched up her sleeping bag and scooted closer to the fire. God, she missed heaters. And ovens. Lamps. Electric kettles. Electricity and gas powered appliances. She hadn't realized how truly useful they were until she were hundreds of miles away from the nearest one. And suddenly those few spells that Mrs. Weasley had taught her were inadequate.

Soft, warm beds. Hermione moaned low in her throat. She hadn't slept in a proper bed for months.

"Hermione? Izzat you?" Ron's messy hair stuck up from his head. Ron pushed his sleeping bag down to peer sleepily at her.

Hermione smiled at him. "It's okay. I was just thinking."

Ron sat up and rubbed a hand through his long hair. "Bout what?"

Hermione glanced over at Harry. Harry's head lolled to the side and his mouth was open as he snored softly.

"Just things I miss," Hermione said carefully.

Ron yawned widely. He shifted over on his cot and patted the empty space beside him. "C'mere."

Hermione hesitated, looking over at Harry once again. "Ron…"

"He's asleep, Mione. Please."

Hermione smiled reluctantly and stood from her cot. She stepped out of her sleeping bag and dragged it over to Ron's cot, setting it out beside him. Wincing at the chill in the air, Hermione quickly climbed back into her sleeping bag.

"There. That's better." Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "So, thinking about your parents?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Not really. Things have been better since your parents explained things to them. They still aren't happy, but they've taken me off the missing person's list."

Ron chuckled lowly. "I still can't believe they did that."

Hermione tucked her head into Ron's shoulder. "They didn't know what to do. They were worried. They wanted me at home with them. They wanted me to finish school."

"They didn't want you traipsing all over Britain with your two male best friends looking for ways to weaken a powerful dark wizard," Ron commented darkly.

"They just want what's best for me."

"So do we," Ron said indignantly.

Hermione rubbed a hand soothingly over his arm. "I know, but it's been two years. I knew we weren't going to defeat Voldemort in a few weeks, but… People our age are getting jobs, going to university, getting married."

Ron flushed darkly. He ducked his head, unable to look at her. "If you want to leave-"

"Don't be stupid!" Hermione snapped. "As long as you and Harry are here so am I. That doesn't mean that I don't sometimes want some normalcy. That I can't daydream."

"I know that."

"Heaters, soft beds and chocolate don't measure up. And don't think you can get rid of me." Hermione head-butted Ron's cheek softly.

Ron held Hermione just that bit closer. "Wouldn't dream of it. And maybe, if this lead doesn't work out, we can go back to the Burrow for a few weeks. Harry could use the time off. So could I. We could all be normal for a bit."

"It would be nice to see Ginny again. She should be back from Hogwarts." Hermione cleared her throat. "You know she's going to try to come with us."

"Harry will fight her."

"Like you won't?" Hermione scoffed.

"Of course I will," Ron admitted easily. "But I know I won't win. It's almost like fighting with you, but not as much fun."

"I should hope not. Besides, it might be good for Harry. He's been a bit listless lately."

Ron and Hermione lay silently for a while. Hermione watched shadows flickering over the cave walls.

"This isn't really keeping watch," Hermione sighed. She began to pull away.

Ron tightened his arms. "No, don't. You've got so many wards up, by the time anyone gets through them it'll be next week."

Hermione gnawed on her bottom lip. "I don't know."

"Well, I do. Just relax. I know you're tired. We'll be fine."

Hermione smiled, finally relaxing. "Okay."

Ron started to run a hand over her hair. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"All that stuff you were taking about? You're going to have it. I promise."

xxx

end.


End file.
